


and we just keep on keeping on

by ackermanx



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: Nana watches the tensions between Riku and Takeru rise, watches as Kuga joins the team again, watches as they compete again and again, getting closer and closer to victory each time.The one constant that Nana notices is that, throughout it all, no one ever stops running.





	and we just keep on keeping on

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the wonderful run! charity zine, which you can find here (!! https://gumroad.com/l/PwmCd ) 
> 
> once again, I find myself writing about prince of stride "but ashley it's been over a year already" YES but i love this squad. they're a good squad, brent

One of the best memories that Nana has of her childhood is of running.

Even now, it stands out clearly; one of her first races, where she met two of her best friends, Riku and Takeru, for the first time. The thrill of finishing, no matter whether they won or lost, ingrained itself into their minds at a young age, leaving them hungry for more, deep down.

So they did the only things they could do: keep running.

\------------------------------------------

Years later, they meet again.

Riku says that he doesn't run anymore, but Nana and Takeru must know somehow that it's a lie, because they drag him in search of Honan's stride club, anyway.

(He ends up being one of their fastest runners.)

\-------------------------------------------

It comes as a shock to Nana when Heath tells her that they haven't been running in years.

"Ever since the...incident," he explains embarrassedly, "no one new came to join us, and we sort of just...fell apart."

"Not that we haven't been training!" Kozumi chirps from somewhere in the background. "Heath drags us outside sometimes to go for runs."

They all turn to look at Ayumu, who's lying on the floor, mumbling something about training and hell.

"But now, we have enough members for a team, don't we?" Nana glances hopefully at all the members standing side by side - the possible future of the Honan stride club.

"We do," Heath agrees, raising an eyebrow at all of them.

"What do you say? Are we back in business?"

Takeru just blinks. "So, when do we start running?"

\--------------------------------------------

They start the next day.

Even though their club is barely formed, even though they don't even have a sponsor yet, Heath says something about it never being too early to start training (to which Takeru nods once and Riku shrugs in agreement).

Nana can honestly say that she has never seen a group of teenagers work so hard, nor has she worked so hard herself. Day in, day out, her head is filled with school, strategies, training, strategies, school - 

Ayumu hangs out with Nana sometimes, gazing at the relationer's screen fondly and offering advice as to how to pull off a relation a little better. Although, he says, he never got the chance to be a relationer, "if you ever need help, I'll be here!"

Nana watches the tensions between Riku and Takeru rise, watches as Kuga joins the team again, watches as they compete again and again, getting closer and closer to victory each time.

(Best of all, Nana watches as Honan meets Saisei, becoming fast friends, and even, she thinks, making a few friends of her own.)

The one constant that Nana notices is that, throughout it all, no one ever stops running.

\--------------------------------------------

They've been dreaming about this moment for so long, trained so hard, and now it seems that all of Japan is holding its breath, watching the final sprint to the finish line -

Watching a young flower finally bloom, finally moving away from his brother's shadow. 

Watching as the crows goes wild, as the teams do too, as the white-and-blue clad team members embrace each other, emotional over a job well done.

Watching as the medal goes to Honan, who had risen from oblivion once more.

\--------------------------------------------

(Asked later what they would do now, the entire team only has one response:

"I guess we'll just keep running.")


End file.
